Hawaii Foster Care
by Writing It All for LOVE
Summary: Steve gets an unexpected visitor in town, Mary, and she brought company. Now a foster mother, Mary asks for Steve's help to introduce Laura to Hawaii. Meanwhile the task force has a heavy duty crime on their hands.


A man walks in and is talking to someone on the phone," Yeah, oh and Larry, schedule my ten o'clock appointment with Mary McGarrett to twelve. Yeah bye" He hangs the phone up and tries to switch the light on but it doesn't work. "Man, third power outage this month."He says. "Amanda!" "In here, dad!"Amanda says. He walks to a room and hugs her."You should be in bed."He said. "I was going to but, then the power went out. I wanted to make sure you got home safely. "She says. "Okay," he says while picking her up. "Let's get you to bed."

The Next Morning:

Amanda walks into her dad's room. "Daddy, the power's back on. It's morning." The dad doesn't move. "Daddy wake up!" She turns him around and his throat is slit and he's dead." DADDY!"

(Hawaii 5-O theme song)

Mary is walking up to Steve with a 5-3 blond-haired girl slowly following her. "Steve!" Mary calls and gives him a hug. "It's been so long since I've been home! So much has happened we need to catch up and I missed you so much."She says. "I've missed you too! I just wished that you would have told me you were coming, I don't know a week ago" Steve says. Mary rolls her eyes. Steve lowers his voice and says," I think you have a shadow." Mary turns around and gestures to the girl, "This is Laura and this," she says while gesturing to Steve," is my brother, Steve." Steve stretches out his hand and Laura shakes it. "I hear you are a navy seal and are in charge of the governor's task force "Laura says. "Well apparently you have heard much more about me than I have of you. Speaking of, Mary can I talk to you in private."Steve says. "Sure. Laura put your headphones on."Mary says. "Okay," Laura replies.

"Mary what the heak! Ok, first you out of nowhere say you're coming to Oahu, now you bring a kid here with you. How do you even know this kid any way?"

"Steve the governor of Hawaii called me and said that he has heard that I've wanted a kid but can't find the right guy so he pulled a few strings and got me a foster child. Minor details are that she's twelve, wants to become a cop when she's older, has never been to Hawaii until now, and really really really wants to learn how to surf so if you have time it would be nice if you give her a couple of lessons that would be good bonding."

"Slow down surf lessons no prob I'll scheduled it on Th-Thursday at five o'clock. And, Mary are you sure this is a good idea?"

"If what's a good idea?"

"You being a foster parent it just-"

"Just what, Steve?"His phone starts to ring. "I think you're barely responsible enough to take care of yourself let alone a twelve year old girl, "He answers his phone," McGarrett, Yeah I'll be right there." He hangs up the phone. "I would love to keep chatting with you but-"

"But, you have a case. Its ok bro just drop us off at the Hilton."

"Okay let's roll." Steve says.

"I call shot gun." Laura says.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO PUT YOUR HEADPHONES ON." Mary says.

"You didn't say I had to listen to music," Laura says with a smile

"I like this kid." Steve says.

Steve starts walking towards a house that has the caution tape all around it and sees Danny. Steve walks toward him. "Okay our victims name is Collin Croce. C.O.D. is a slit in the throat. " Danny says. Steve is smiling."What. What was that?"Danny asks.

"What was what?"Steve asks.

"That stupid smile you get every time you hang with Catharine witch I know has not happened since your mom is now living with you so-"

"So what?"

"Are you not going to tell me or-"

"You're delusional Danno, you really are."

"Thank you. I try."

Chin and Kono start walking towards them. Then Chin says," Guys if you're done with your chit-chat you need to come see this."

"So we looked all over our victim's house-no signs of forced entry." Chin says.

"So our killer had to have a key," Danny says.

"Or Collin knew the person and let him in." Chin says.

"Okay so who found him killed?" Steve asks.

"Amanda."Kono says.

"Who's Amanda?" Danny says.

"She's our victim's daughter."

"Let's go talk to her." Steve states.

"NO not a good idea Kono will do that."Danny says.

Kono looks at him puzzled. "Yeah, GO," Danny says gesturing Kono to leave and she does.

"Why couldn't I do that?" Steve asks.

"Cause I've seen the way you are with kids and you clearly have no experience as a father or any guardian experience."Danny replies as the guys start walking towards the house.

"Well I'm going to be one."

"What?" Danny and Chin say at the same time.

"I am an uncle." Steve says while continuing to walk towards the house like nothing happened.

"How old is it?" Danny asks.

"It is a she, Danno, okay."

"Yeah but you still didn't answer my question, and like you I am not gonna hang you of the roof in order for you to answer a simple question, Stephen."Danny says. As they approach the house and duck under the CAUTION DO NOT CROSS POLICE LINE tape.

"She's-"Steve starts.

"Hello gentleman." Max says who pops out of nowhere.

"Hey Max," Danny says with a phony smile.

"So where's our body?" Chin asks.

"Oh, right this way gentlemen."Max replies.

Max brings them to Collin Croce's body with a blood line across the throat. His eyes open and stare back at them blankly.

"From my observations I can possible guess that the victim was tortured." Max says mater-o-factly.

"Oh really well can you explain that Max, please?"Danny asks with a sly grin on his face.

"Oh well fatter-o-factly Detective, the bruising around the lungs and fractured nose. But I will not be able to tell you the exact time of death but my approximant guess would be at three o'clock last night."

"That means that Collin Croce-"Chin starts.

A few seconds past until Danny says, "Collin Croce what?"

"I don't know this is usually when Steve finishes my sentences." Chin says while the awkward trio looks at Steve.

"Well I got nothing. So let's go see what we can get on the daughter.


End file.
